Kiss Me
by eifets
Summary: Hinata is cursed and now she's ugly, the only way to change herself is a kiss from true love! RxR [NejiHina]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

In the middle of the village, winter air swept through the trees giving soft chills to those who felt it. The night is young and the villagers of Konoha are resting in their homes. Except for the Hyuga house hold…

"Congratulations Hiashi. I wish this brings you joy and smiles through your lifetime," said the man in white cloak and hat.

Hiashi bowed down. "Thank you, Sandaime, it is a great pleasure to see your presence. Please, enjoy your stay," he bowed shortly and stretched his arms to show the room where the guests stay. It was filled with important guests, friends and powerful people. The music and food was well prepared.

"I'm sorry, but I was just dropping by. I just wanted to see her face," he smiled down while rubbing his finger on the baby's nose. "She's adorable. Well, I must be going. Congratulations, to the both of you."

He smiled down to his wife, who was carrying a bundle around her arms..

The Hyugas rarely held events like this even though they're a powerful family. But they won't miss this occasion. They want to show the world the blessing they have received and the future of their clan.

"Everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming despite your busy schedules. This is a very important day for us and we want to share it with you. Three days ago, my wife gave birth to a baby girl," he touched the little bundle gently. "We were very proud, and when she opened her eyes, the fate of an heir was born." He announced proudly. "We named her Hinata."

"Oh how lovely! She inherited the eyes. Well congratulations! She will make you proud," Uchiha Fugaku complimented.

"She has the hair and gentle features of her mother, skin like snow and lips like the soft petals of a pink flower. Hiashi, you're a bad man! When the time comes, the young men in Konoha will be crazy over her. You just produced a mortal goddess!" laughed her sister-in-law.

"Well, what is to be expected? Look at me, I was the dream boy in my days. I happen to be great in that job. Ow!" he yelped as an elbow hit his side.

"I'm sorry, but you can't possibly do this alone, can you?" she said in a teasing tone. "And what did you say?" she eyed him head to toe. "Dream boy? If it wasn't for me, you would probably be looking for a wife by now," she ended with a smirk on her face. True, rumors were spread saying he was the cutest kid in the academy along with his twin. And years passed they became popular. But since he was born first, he became the heir to the main family. When his father died, the elders decided to arrange a marriage. The woman should be a distant relative, and of all the luck she was chosen. They haven't met before, but time grew they have felt different. He was strong and wise, let alone handsome. She was kind and gentle, they were a perfect match. _If it wasn't for you, I'm the one who'll be looking for a husband._

"I'm sorry. You didn't let me finish!" He smiled to her wife, "as I can see it now, and I know it will, our daughter inherited my wife's smile and gentleness, her heart and soul." With that he kissed her gently on the lips and everyone cheered.

Hours passed but the celebration went on. It was almost midnight when suddenly the new mother felt sick. Her head was spinning and she can hardly breathe. She placed Hinata in her cradle. Her cold sweat was trickling down from her forehead. Pain was throbbing in her stomach. She closed her eyes and she almost collapsed but someone held her.

"What's wrong?" Hiashi's panicked voice but gentle to the ears. It was the only thing she can hear from the joyous celebration. "I feel dizzy, but I'll be fine." She lied. The pain was killing her and she fainted in Hiashi's arms.

He panicked but showed nothing of it. Hizashi noticed this and went to his brother. "I will stay with Hinata until you come back. Take her to your room, I will send my wife for assistance," he told his brother. With a nod Hiashi left with his wife in his arms.

He felt a tug at the hem of his shirt. He looked down and saw a young boy. "Neji, please take care of your cousin and stay here. I will look for your mom," he told his one year old son. He saw Neji smiled and he ruffled his hair. "I knew I can count on you. Alright, think of this as your first mission," he spoke as if his son can understand him. "Protect your baby cousin from harm, okay?" he waited for the reply. "Oh, silly me. You can't talk," then he left looking for his wife.

Neji eyed the tall weird looking bed. He moved a chair beside the cradle. He climbed on it slowly so that the baby won't wake up. He gazed at the baby. _She is so small_, he thought while holding the edge of the cradle. He had to tiptoe just to see her. _I bet I can crush her with my bare hands, but father wants me to stay with her. Wow her skin is glowing, is there a light in there?_ he curiously touched the bundle, but not close enough to unfold the cloth wrapping the baby. He was having a hard time since he doesn't want to wake her up. His foot tiptoed until he reached the end of the chair. He could almost reach it until his foot was out of balance and the chair fell pushing him inside the cradle.

He closed his eyes anticipating a slap or a hand from anybody, but nothing came. He looked outside the soft cradle but everyone was busy talking. He sat beside the baby, it was comfortable and spacious. _Wow, it smells nice in here_. He thought, sniffing the cloth, and the baby. His eyes widened as he saw the baby moving and opening its eyes. _Aah! No please don't cry!_ He panicked inside, touching the baby with nervous hands. He felt light when he suddenly felt a small hand holding his finger. He awed looking at those pale lavender eyes. He never seen those eyes in a child's body, except his. He felt tingly inside and suddenly has the urge to hug the baby. She just stared at him holding his finger.

_I wonder what your name is. I hope you'll grow so that we can play together. I kind of like you, you look so small and I feel powerful!_ He said in gibberish, yet Hinata sort of understood and chuckled. Neji just can't stop staring at those eyes. He smelt the hand clutching his finger. His body just moved closer to the baby, his face moving inch by inch closer, he felt like their eyes were magnets. Suddenly he was flying.

"Hey how did you get in there?" he saw his father as he carried him placing him on his shoulders. He clutched on his father's hair for hold afraid he might fall down.

"Well Neji, good job! Hinata is safe, mission accomplished!" he heard his father's happy but trembling voice.

_Hinata?_ He thought wondering, he can't understand. Must be the baby's name. _So Hinata, I'll see you later._

Hiashi saw his brother at the cradle. He felt weak,_ what happened to my wife?_ He came closer to his daughter, and covered the baby with her small bed sheet. He saw Hinata's awake, and gently carried her into his arms.

"Is your wife going to be okay?" Hizashi asked his brother. He can see sadness in his eyes.

He looked up at Hizashi's eyes and smiled, "Yes, she's just a bit tired, that's all."

"You can't lie to me. I can see trouble in your eyes, tell me what's wrong? Is it that bad?" he asked and felt really worried. He has never seen Hiashi in those eyes before.

"The medic said she's over fatigued. But their not sure of what's the cause. She's getting high fever and it's not stopping. Her temperature gets higher by the minute. Your wife is taking care of her now, she said I should accompany the guests." He held back tears, he won't cry in public. He was angry at himself, he shouldn't be outside here while his wife is in a dangerous condition.

_He's in pain. It must be that severe. _Hizashi was about to ask him on what his wife did or ate earlier when suddenly he felt a strong chakra.

Hiashi froze, he felt a familiar chakra. It was dangerous, he turned around and looked for a familiar face. The wind blew harder and it looks like a storm was coming. There was thunder and lightning. The guests felt silent, they can sense something.

Neji was scared. _What is this weird feeling. _He covered his face in his father's hair.

Hiashi held on tighter to Hinata. She was asleep again. He was about to check on his wife when suddenly dark light was encircling in his path. It grew stronger and darker. He moved back slowly, and suddenly realized who it is.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a low but stern voice. "What do you want?"

The dark light was taking shape. It became a slender silhouette of a woman, hair fell and dark curls were forming. Arms were raised and a black dress appeared with white pale skin. The body was now clear and its back was facing Hiashi. She turned around and everyone gasped.

"Sechia…" Hiashi whispered.

The woman's face was young and elegant. She was about in her middle twenties, just like his wife. Her beauty was now evident, her lips curved in an evil smile. "You haven't changed a bit, Hiashi." Her voice was like ice, soothing but dangerous. "You didn't even welcome me in your extravagant celebration." He said with a slight laughter.

"You are not invited." He said in a dangerous tone.

"I know that, but the party was getting boring so I had to come to liven it up," she said in a boring way. She went closer to Hiashi. Branch family members attacked her to stop her from moving, but it was no use. She moved her hand and they were asleep. "Tsk, tsk.. Is this all they can do, Hiashi?" she said with a smirk. She came closer but he was steady in his ground.

"I'll say this only once, leave now." He said, now anger was welling inside him and it was clear in his voice.

Sechia chuckled deviously. "Harsh now, Hiashi. You changed, as far as I can remember, you didn't want me to leave you by your side."

Murmurs were spread through the room.

_They met before? _Hizashi thought.

"You always follow me around, like a dog. You worship the land I walk on. You made me feel like I'm the only woman in this world. You always protected me, and you would say," she stopped, eyeing him seductively, "I love you…"

The room was silent. _They were together in the past? _Hizashi can't remember anything about her. He felt a head drooping on his shoulder. Neji was asleep. He carried him with one hand and patting his back gently. He was worried on the turn of events tonight.

Loud thuds can be heard in the room. The guests all fainted, is it because of her?

"And now you're treating me like a nobody? How could you! You left me, abandoned me, and the last I heard you're married! And now this! A baby!" tears were welling in her eyes. Her body was trembling.

Hiashi looked away. "You tricked me. You lied to me. You made me look like a fool. When my father died, I had to carry on the tradition. I can't marry you. You knew that." He explained emotionlessly. "Please leave, you're disturbing the party."

"I hate you!" Sechia burst out. Nerves were forming on her forehead. Chakra was emitting from her body.

_She's scary. Glad brother didn't marry her. _Hizashi thought.

"You will pay for my loneliness! You ruined my life!" she sobbed bitterly. "The village I lived in, the Village of the Dark, they won't accept me because of the disgrace you've given me! And now you will pay!"

She lunged forward, dark chakra concentrated on her palm. Hiashi evaded effortlessly, he placed Hinata back in the cradle. Sechia fell on the ground. The battle between the past lovers were on, it took three minutes for Sechia to get exhausted. She had to move according to plan or she'll run out of chakra. She formed a seal Hiashi never saw before. He was moving to attack but it was too late. He can't move and even if he tried his jutsus it was useless.

Sechia chuckled, "you're still weak against my dark magic, just like before… And now you will pay for what you have done!" dark chakra flowed out of her hands, it formed into a dark sword and she was about to thrust it when suddenly…

"Hizashi," Hiashi whispered in shock. "Hizashi! What were you thinking!"

"It is my duty to protect the main family members, and I'm willing to do it, brother." His blood dripped out from his stomach, the hard chakra still stuck in it. He used juuken on Sechia and she flew away. He slid down sitting weakly, "brother, please look after Neji.." with his last breath he closed his eyes, the seal on his forehead fading away.

Hiashi, in shock, stared at Sechia. In his eyes there was anger, hatred, sadness, confusion, feelings he can't understand. Unconsciously he activated his byakugan.

Sechia was in pain, she felt she was dying, but not now. Her revenge was not yet done. Slowly her magic was approaching Hiashi, not enough left, she thought of a better plan.

"My time is almost up," she said weakly but in a dangerous way. "I don't have enough chakra left, but my revenge will be a parting gift, you will truly enjoy." She laughed like a lunatic.

Hinata was crying, Hiashi faced her direction, dark chakra covered her small body. He was confused and angry, what is happening to her daughter.

Anger uncontrolled, Hiashi broke free out of Sechia's magic. "Nobody touches my daughter!" He ran towards the cradle and froze in shock.

He can hear an evil chuckle, louder every minute.

"You're, too late my dear Hiashi. I-.." she coughed blood, and jerked from the pain. She was dying. But her chuckles never stopped, "I can't possibly defeat you in my state, but my revenge will be more satisfactional if you feel great pain, not physically, but spiritually.. Hahahahaha!" she laughed like a witch.

Hiashi's eyes can't hold back the tears any longer, he can't believe what was happening to her daughter. The baby's face was changing, the skin color darkened, the texture of her skin was rough like callus.

"She's not your princess anymore, isn't she? The spell will only be broken by true love's first kiss…" and with that her life ended.

Someone shouted from the room. Hiashi forgot about her wife, he rushed inside, and fell on his knees. The same dark chakra covered her wife's body, but she was not moving anymore. He moved closer, trembling, dried tears stained her cheeks, she was in pain, and he wasn't there for her. Everything is gone, taken away from him!

He heard a thud outside, could it be Hizashi? There was hope, he ran outside the room, but only to see Hizashi's wife went suicide. How foolish, she didn't even think about Neji. Will I do the same? To Hinata? She's not my daughter anymore, that witch changed her. Tears welled in his eyes, he's confused, hurt and angry. Darkness grew in his heart. There was no room for light inside of him. Why bother? Everything was taken away from him. Everything…

This night was not as expected. He can't smile anymore. Before the guests left, the room was the way it was. They can't remember a thing. Hiashi told the truth, except for the lie, the lie that spoke of her daughter's whereabouts.

* * *

AN: Hello everybody! Hope you enjoyed reading my first ever fanfic… I had a lot of trouble doing this so please RR! Oh, I changed the history of the hyuugas, and I don't know the name of the twins' wives… that's all! Forgive me for my mistakes.. 


	2. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

* * *

It was cold. The rain was still pouring from last night. What just happened was a nightmare. Flashes of the horrible event kept crossing my mind over and over. It was a total nightmare, but no. It couldn't be just a dream, I'm standing here uncontrollable tears keep crawling down my cheeks, soaking wet under the rain, and now I'm witnessing the burial of my family. The baby I'm holding is my daughter. She's silent, seems to me she's dead. But I can feel her tiny heartbeat, her rough skin caressing mine. It gives me the chills, her curly and damaged hair poked out of her bundle. This is unforgivable, but I can't deny her, she still possesses the bloodline limit.

I watch the boy staring at my brother's grave. Neji is soaking wet. "Come, Neji."

Neji didn't understand the situation, he _can't_ understand it. _Why are mom and dad under there? _He was crying, he didn't know what had happened last night. All he can remember is he woke up in a room no one beside him. He was startled when he felt a hand resting on his shoulders.

"It's time to go, Neji. We'll get sick if we stay any longer."

But he wanted to stay. _Why is uncle leaving them here? What about them, won't they get sick, too? _He was dragged by his arms forcing him to go.

_I know how you feel, Neji. _Hiashi thought as he looked down on Neji, walking towards home.

* * *

"Neji, this will be your room for now. If you need just let me know." He looked at Neji's back. "Just rest for awhile, someone will pick you up for dinner."

Neji turned around and stared at his uncle.

He saw confusion in the boy's eyes. "I know it's difficult, you will understand everything when you grow older." _He reminds me of Hizashi._

Neji sat on the bed, staring outside the window. Then turned to his uncle and looked at the baby. He smiled. _I'm not alone, Hinata is still here. I know uncle won't leave me._

_Is that a smile?_ He saw on Neji's lips. He smiled back, noticed that Neji was looking at Hinata. "Your cousin is fine, don't worry Neji."

Neji gave a nod and rested his head on his pillow. _When I wake up, I'll stay with you, Hinata. So that I can protect you like dad said, so that no one will take you away._ He closed his eyes and dozed off.

Hiashi sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

In his arms he carried his baby. He found the door he was looking for and knocked slowly. "Come in." it was all he heard. He walked inside, bowed shortly at the four elders of the clan.

"Please sit." The high elder said.

He seated properly and changed the position of the baby gently. "You have asked for my presence?" he asked the elders.

"Indeed." One said. "We are greatly sorry for your loss," he continued. "But we must not mourn for too long. Our clan is greatly affected with the situation and we need to plan for its future." Then he eyed the baby. "What is her current condition?"

"I brought her to the third hokage earlier this morning." His voice low. "He said it was a very powerful jutsu, and it cannot be countered in any way," he paused. "Except for the condition and that condition only," he stopped staring at her daughter.

"I see." The elder nodded in deep thought. But was startled by the sudden burst of laughter.

"Was she joking!" Hiashi asked with a different look in his eyes. "How could someone do that to her with this appearance?" he lifted the body. The bundle slid down showing the face of the baby showing the elders the horrible truth.

The elders closed their eyes, clearing their minds off it. They thought deeply, it was true. She was the most beautiful baby before that incident happened. With the baby's current state, she will grow with that appearance. No one will play with her, let alone look at her. How can someone befriend her when that happens? The future of their clan was now unclear.

"Our sympathies, Hiashi." The other elder spoke.

Hiashi regained his composure. He covered Hinata's face with soft cloth, leaving the eyes visible. "I just don't want to see my daughter alone when she grows up. I don't want to feel insecure and hatred towards the world." He gazed at the baby. "Can you understand me?" he eyed the elders who just looked at him.

They haven't seen this side of him before. "Like we said, we are greatly sorry." One of them spoke. "That is why we have called you in this meeting."

He stared at them listening intently.

"Your brother's son is still alive, isn't he?" One asked.

The leader of the main family gave a nod. He completely forgot about Neji. "He's in the guest room."

"I see." The elder said. "Since we have no choice, Neji will be under your guidance and protection." He stopped.

"That is to be expected." Hiashi said.

"Yes, you have to pass down the clan's secret techniques to him, like a main family member." The elder continued. 'Give your full attention to him, teach him everything that you know of."

Hiashi cringed to this. "What about Hinata?" confusion was starting to grow inside of him. Hinata needs his protection from those who will hurt her. He needs to be there for her, he wants to hear her say her first word, her _firsts_.

"She will be staying here inside the mansion. We will see to it that she is well taken care of and trained properly. We will find and assign a suitable and private teacher for her." He stopped, eyeing Hiashi and sighed. "If we let her live normally like any other children does, attending the academy and such, everyone will make fun of her and hate her. Anger will grow inside of that child."

The other elders nodded in agreement.

Hiashi realized that they were right. No one will accept her because of her strange appearance.

"And Hiashi that's not all." The elder continued.

Hiashi looked up to him. _There's more?_

"You will train Neji, until he grows up into a strong man, like you."

"I know that already." Hiashi cut in.

"I'm not finished." The elder continued. "When that time comes, he will be your successor."

Hiashi didn't expect this. "How? Neji is a branch member. When he's four I'll be giving him the seal. How can he be my successor and the heir of the clan?" Now he doesn't know what the old man was thinking.

"I know. We thought about this and reconsidered it many times. This is a unanimous decision." He paused taking a deep breath. "In order for him to be the heir of the clan, he needs to be connected through the main blood. That's why we decided that Neji and your daughter will be lawfully married, thus solving the clan's and Hinata's future."

Hiashi was dumbfounded. He hasn't thought of this, yet. "But this is too early for that decision. Their cousins for kami's sake. And what if they won't fall in love? My Hinata will fall for high hopes, and Neji will… we don't know his reaction yet but what if he won't like Hinata? He knows their cousins." Hiashi argued.

"Hiashi, like I said, we thought about this carefully." The old man said. "You will train Neji, not in here, but at the other side of Konoha, far away from your daughter. The reason for that is to take your mind away from her and concentrate on Neji. Second is to give the both of you proper concentration and training." He stopped.

Hiashi can't believe what he's hearing. He can't possibly leave Hinata for his nephew. But the elders are just concerned for their future. "And when will this take place?" he asked.

"Hmm…" the old man was thinking. "The earlier the better."

"What? But Hinata is still young! She barely know me as her father." He looked at the baby. He bowed low, "please let me stay with her for a longer period of time." He asked.

The elders faced each other and reconsidered. "Very well, three years will be enough, more than enough. She will recognize you as her father and Neji as his cousin. I hope they will get along well."

A thought was struck in his mind. _If they were to marry, they shouldn't know about their relation. _"Thank you. That is more than what I've hoped for." He paused. "But I think it is a good idea that we shouldn't reveal to them their true relation as cousins." He eyed the elders.

There was a long pause.

"That is not entirely necessary. This is their sacrifice for their clan. Whether cousins or not, they're bound to be together." The old man answered. "Are there more concerns, Hiashi?"

"Yes, there is." He took a deep breath. "I want the best for Hinata, and I'm willing to do everything for that curse to be lifted. But is Neji her true love?" he was unsure of the elders' decision.

"For that Hiashi, let fate decide." The elder looked at Hiashi intently and heartily. They also wanted the best for Hinata.

The baby moved and cried.

"She must be hungry. You must feed her and it's getting late. This meeting is adjourned." The elders stood, so did Hiashi.

They ended the meeting with a bow and left.

* * *

"Don't cry, Hinata. I'm not used to this so bare with me, okay?" Hiashi was troubled in the kitchen. He wasn't the one feeding her for the past days. He looked for a bottle in the cupboards with one hand, Hinata in the other. He found one, but doesn't know what to do next.

He heard foot steps heading the kitchen.

"Neji? What are you doing here in this hour?" Hiashi looked outside the window, _it's almost midnight. _

Neji stepped closer, giving his uncle a bottle of milk. _I always watch my mom preparing my bottle of milk._

Hiashi, speechless, took the bottle and fed it to Hinata. _You have a genius for a son, Hizashi. You must be very proud. _He looked at Neji staring at the baby. He ruffled Neji's hair, "Thank you, Neji."

Neji looked at him with those pale eyes, _he looks a lot like dad, _and smiled up at him. He reached for the baby and rubbed its side.

When the milk was finished, he placed the bottle on the sink and held Neji's hands. "Let's go to bed, Neji."

He walked Neji to his room. He turned off the lights, "good night Neji." He was about to leave when he felt a tiny hug on his leg. He looked down and Neji was closing his eyes. _He's scared, what was I thinking. _He lifted Neji with his other arm and placed him on the bed and covered him with a blanket. "You're a good boy, Neji. Be strong and don't be scared. I'm just at the other room." He placed his palm on Neji's head and left the room.

Neji eyed his uncle walking out the room and closed his eyes. _He's just like dad. _

It was a long and tiring day. Shocking news must be attracted to him. He placed Hinata in her cradle beside his bed. He tucked the blankets gently. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. _I trust the elders, Hinata will be alright._

The clock struck midnight. Little does Hiashi know, that Hinata's cradle was glowing in the dark. The baby's eyes wide awake.

* * *

AN: ha! chap 2 complete! anyways.. i hope it didn't bore you... thanks reviewers! hehe... **soulsister**: yeah im a beginner... hehe! **omwang88**: i was confused too! that's why i killed them.. so it won't be troublesome, bwahaha! **mI. shoe**: it's sorta like that hehe! you love hinata too, huh? hehe i love her too! p **RxR**


	3. The Princess and Me

**The Princess and Me**

* * *

Hiashi woke up and got out of bed. 'Another day…' he thought as he lazily stretched himself. It was six o'clock am. He can see a bright light at the corner of his eye. 'What's this?' he turned around and saw something glowing by the cradle. He walked closer. "Ah! Hinata… You wet your bed again? What am I going to do with you." He chuckled and lifted his daughter, who was wide awake. Every morning when he wakes up, it seems that Hinata is awake already.

He took the stained bed sheet and threw it in the laundry basket. 'Hinata will be three years old in a few months, I'm about to leave her soon, she's still small but heavy.I don't want to think about it, I should enjoy every minute with her.She looks like any other normal kid, despite her differences.' She carried Hinata and headed towards the bathroom. She placed Hinata on the floor, she was standing still, gripping the hem of her shirt. She smiled up at him. "Well Hinata, let's see if you remembered what I taught you." He said examining her.

She pulled her shirt up, undressing herself. She slowly pulled the long sleeves from her arms. Next, she pushed her pyjamas down, she picked up her clothes and placed them in the basket. Then she looked at her father, who was looking at her.

"Very good, Hinata!" he said and he turned the faucet on, and activated the heater.

She looked at the bath tub that was now full. She looked at her father who gave a nod. She poked her finger in, testing the waters. It was warm, just right from this winter morning. She slowly jumped in and started her bath, this time she did it without her father helping.

After the bath, he carried her by wrapping her with a soft lavender towel. "Hinata, you're getting heavy! I think it's time for you to have a room on your own, eh?" he teased, and she chuckled softly. 'She's very shy and timid. When she speaks I can barely hear her.' He thought.

He placed her on the floor, she waited while her father was preparing her clothes and placing them on the bed. "Now Hinata, if you can finish this mission dress-up, you can have your own room." He said to her encouragingly.

She moved closer to the bed, 'This is easy, I can do this.' She first grabbed her panty, and dressed it. Then she took her pants, which was soft and light. She slipped it on. Then she got her turtle-neck shirt which was long sleeved, she had a hard time wearing it. 'Almost done.' She thought. She picked up her gloves and wore it. After that, lastly she took a comb and brushed her thick, damaged hair and neatly tied them. Then she took a soft white cloth. 'Hmm, this is tricky. Father always helped me putting this on.' she thought while holding the white veil. She put the veil in front of her mouth and tied the strings at the back of her head. She blew and the veil lifted up, then she showed a smile to her father, who in turn gave a pleasing nod.

"Well done! Tomorrow, you can move out from this room, and have a bed of your own. You can place your own stuff toys in there and your own closet, and most specially your own bathroom." He said looking at her, who was staring at him with wetness in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked at him. She really felt sad, she doesn't want to leave her father all alone in this big room. She hugged her father, her small arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

He felt her small hug, she was crying. He rubbed her back, "Its okay, Hinata. Father will be alright. Besides this will be your last night sleeping in here." He pushed Hinata who was slowly moved by this. 'You have beautiful eyes, Hinata.'

She smiled at her father.

* * *

In the dining room.

* * *

"That was delicious uncle." Neji said who just finished his breakfast.

Hiashi looked at him and smiled. "That's good you liked it Neji. Eat more so you'll be big and strong." Neji grew up fast, he is a head taller than Hinata now. He looked at Hinata who was just staring at her plate.

Neji noticed this, too. He looked at Hinata, "Hinata, you're not hungry?" he asked looking at her.

Hinata looked away, swaying her feet back and forth from nervousness. She always feels this way around Neji. He seems to be watching her ever since she can remember. 'He always asks the same thing every meal. I can't seem to have peace in eating. Besides, I'm not that hungry.' She looked at her plate, who wasn't even have finished.

"That's okay, Hinata-chan." He smiled in a wide grin. "When I grow up, I'll learn how to cook, so I can make your favourite dishes." He said in a promising voice.

She looked at him smiling, and then her cheeks were hot. She looked away immediately. Making her face pink, even though it wasn't obvious because of her veil.

Hiashi just watched the two, and smiled. 'I hope their relationship will be stronger as they grow up. Neji is very friendly towards her, but Hinata seems to be holding back. She's very shy, reminds me of someone.' He sighed. Then he noticed something different on Neji's way of looking at her, no doubt it's something different. But I hope it won't change when he sees the real her.

After breakfast, Hiashi was in the backyard exercising and training. While the children were in the living room.

Neji did his usual rituals, he followed his uncle's simple warm ups, while Hinata just sat on the couch, holding her beloved stuffed toy.

She stroked her fox stuffed toy, which her father gave her as a souvenir from a mission at the neighbour country. 'I wish I can feel you, I really can't since I'm wearing gloves.' It was her favourite toy. She was startled when someone knocked her down on the floor. 'It hurts...' her back was on the floor, something hit her, and her right shoulder was aching. She glanced sideways, she was startled when she saw Neji, same position as hers.

"Yo! Hinata-chan!" He was looking at her, grinning, he smiled and placed his and behind his neck.

'What are you grinning about, it really hurts.' She wanted to say it but decided not to. Her eyes were teary.

His looked at hers and noticed her teary. "Ah, Hi-hinata… I'm sorry! I just tried a back flip and then, and then… I landed on you. I'm sorry!" He said explaining apologetically.

'Well, he said he was sorry.' She looked away and tried to blink the tears away.

There was silence, their backs were still on the floor.

"But I'm glad I landed on you," he paused.

She was startled, she turned to look at him. He was staring at the ceiling seriously.

He placed his chin on his palm, his elbow on the floor for support. He looked down on Hinata, who was looking at him. They were really close this time.

"Since I've never seen you this close before." He continued and smiled at her.

She was blushing again. 'What's wrong with me today?' he was still looking at her. Her eyes were moving around, she doesn't want to catch his stare. But he's still looking. 'I wish he'd stop looking!'

"You're face is always hidden beneath that." He pointed at her veil. "That's why no matter how I make you smile, I just don't know if you really were, because I _really_ can't see it. I keep wondering what you really look like, I've only seen you when you were small. And I can't forget it, you were so cute." He said looking at her. "Can I see you again? With a smile?"

'What is he talking about?' "I…I….." she said searching for words. 'I've never seen myself before, I never bothered to look at myself.' he saw Neji standing up. He gave a hand at Hinata.

She took it with her gloves holding him. 'I can't even touch her hands. Why is she covered up like this?' He thought disappointed.

They were standing, facing each other. "A-ano, Neji-niisan…" she said, her eyes moving as if searching for something. "Y-you can lift my v-veil and s-see what's behind." She said nervously, 'Why did I say that?' she thought.

Neji raised a brow. "Whywould you want me to tell you? Haven't you seen yourself before?" he chuckled, 'Hinata _is_ cute'

Her blood rushed to her cheeks. 'Why did I tell him that?' she picked up her toy and was about to go when someone held her arm. She saw Neji holding her. 'His hand is so warm.' She blushed.

"I'm sorry," he said and bowed. He stood straight and said "From now on, I'll follow your every command, my princess.." he smiled and looked at her. 'She seems helpless when she's being the center of it all. But I find it really cute, what is this feeling when she's around me?'

She was startled by this. 'Why is he doing this?' she looked shyly at him and stood straight. "I.. I'm n-not a princess." She said in a soft tone, "I'm just me."

He looked at her, moving closer. "You are not a princess." He said.

"Huh?" She said confused. She stepped back.

"But you are _my _princess." He said.

She blushed like an apple now. "Y-you… You're teasing me!" she blurted out.

He just chuckled. "No I'm not." He said, enjoying every minute.

'How dare him, playing with my feelings.' She thought. "Do you still want to see what's behind this or not?" she said, dropping the previous subject.

He totally forgot about it, he got carried away. But this is much more fun. "I want to, of course, my princess." He said and eyed her intently.

Her heart skipped a beat every time he tells her _my princess._ 'He keeps on repeating the subject. If I plan my escape, it's pointless since I'm cornered by him and the wall.' She sighed, 'I guess there's no other choice.' She placed her hand on her lips. Then she played with her foot by tapping it on the floor.

'I can tell she's nervous.'

She looked up at him, shyly. "W-well?" she asked, 'hurry up! I can't take this any longer.' She pleaded in her thoughts.

He chuckled. "My cute princess." He said. "If you want me to do something, you should tell me what to do." He said, toying with her.

"Oh? W-well I told you before already." She said with a little hint of frustration.

"Can you repeat it again? My princess?" he said.

'Waaa!' she screamed in her thoughts. She was annoyed, confused, trapped and angry, but at the same time she was feeling happy, shy and somehow hoped the time would stop. But because of these mixed feelings she was irritated and her eyes became hot. 'I'm about to cry again, I shouldn't! He shouldn't notice. But why is he acting like this?' she took a deep breath and…

'She's thinking hard. Her eyes are big, but gentle. What? Wait, why am I thinking and looking and talking at her like this? Usually I never do these things, I just follow her around and see if she's safe. But now, this new feeling just grew inside of me, ever since I got close to her earlier. I want to know more about her, she's like a magnet of curiosity! I can't stop now.' He thought, he saw Hinata looking at him.

"I said," she took a deep breath. "That y-you can lift my v-veil and" she said slowly, "t-tell me what you… see." She said looking at him and closed her eyes. She doesn't want to see his reaction.

He stared at her, but closed his eyes and smiled. "My cute princess…" he said.

Hinata looked at him, 'what now!' she thought.

He chuckled. And looked at her, "You don't know anything about the rules in princessing!" he said while giving her a glare and smiled. 'Now what am I saying? It's as if my tongue has a mind of its own.'

"R-rules?" she looked away and played with her fingers. "Wh-what rules?" she wondered.

"According to my book of fairy tales," he said looking at her and smiled. "If you're my princess…" he stared at her, who looked at him and looked away. He hid a smirk, he will never forget this moment. "Then I am _your prince_." He stopped and looked at her reaction. Her eyes widened in surprise, and seem to be not believing what he's saying. 'She is really cute. I want to see her this way, teasing her is just fun. I bet she's cuter when she takes off her veil.'

She froze in shock, she can't take this any longer. She clutched on her toy fiercely, because of anger. She's angry because she felt happy and excited! What was wrong with her? 'He said that he's my prince.' She blushed deep red and was getting annoyed by the loud beating of her heart. Again, she placed her hand before her lips, it was beginning to be a bad hobby of hers.

"Well?" he looked at her. "Is it a nice plan?"

"I… I…" She said, she wanted to say yes, but her shyness got the better of her. 'But what if he's just playing?'

"That's settled then. I'm now officially your prince, and you are my official princess." He said. "So that no one can take my princess away from me, we should make a contract." He said looking around.

'He's serious about this? And what contract?' she eyed him, wondering.

He was looking for something. 'I'm Iacting like I know what I'm looking for, Neji you look like an idiot you baka! What have you gotten yourself into!' he scolded himself. But his eyes bright in delight found the perfect thing. He took it and walked towards Hinata.

She looked at him curiously. 'What is he holding now?' Her eyes widened when she saw "A string?"

"Yes a string." He said smiling at her. "It's only temporary, but if I have enough money I'll buy a pair of bracelets." He said while tying a string around Hinata's small wrist. "Now, do the same to me my princess." He laughed at himself, 'my princess? I can't believe I'm actually calling her that. I'm afraid I'll get used to this.'

'I'll just do this to get it over with.' She said decidingly. He tied the string around his wrist. 'He has white skin, how come mine's different?'

He felt her touch against his skin, even though it wasn't her real touch, he felt the hairs on his back stood.

"N-now it's over…" she said, she didn't know what to do. They were standing there for a long time.

"Oh!" Neji suddenly said.

Hinata jumped in surprise. "O-oh?"

"I haven't lifted your veil yet." He said, happy that he remembered.

'Oh right' she thought. Now she remembered, she felt nervous again and placed her hand against her lips. She closed her eyes.

She waited…

He looked at her and smiled. 'She is kawaii…' he took her hand and she looked away still closing her eyes.

She felt his hand pulling hers away from her lips, she felt him touched her veil. She was stunned. She felt a short warm feeling at the back of her palm. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

He was holding her hands on his lips. He straightened up and released her hand. "I must go now, my princess. Nature calls." He said and winked at her, and he left.

She froze at her place. She can't believe he kissed her hand. She just stared at her hand as if it was a ghost. 'What a morning...'

He never went to the comfort room, he ran outside the house and sat behind the tree. He panted catching his breath. He can't believe what he just did. All he knew is he smelled lavender and kissed her hand. He didn't even know where it came from. As if it was instinct. He stared at the blue sky, he has to get that smell out of his system.

Later that night.

She and Hiashi were in their room, preparing for bed. It was almost midnight, they always slept late because they were playing before bedtime.

Hinata climbed up to bed. Thinking about the events that morning. She hasn't seen Neji since. Strangely, she can feel his warm kiss even though she wore gloves that time.

Followed by Hiashi he sat on the bed. He was about to turn off the lights when she spoke.

"Father, what do I look like?"

* * *

**AN:**hello hello! my 3rd chapter.. hope you liked it! our exam week is over so i might update the next chapter..hmmm.. soon.. hehe oh, don't worry your english was good! hehe thanks for the reviews... **_RxR_**


	4. Changes

Dumbstruck. He expected this to happen but not this soon. "Well, Hinata. Why have you thought of that?" he smiled and looked at her curiously. Hinata played with her fingers and looked at him. "I… since..," I can't let father now what really happened. She didn't notice but her eyes were starting to heat up and Hiashi saw that her pale eyes were becoming watery. "Oh! Now, now, Hinata. There's nothing to cry about." He let out a sigh. 'I guess it is time.' "I just wanted to tell you that," he picked his words carefully, "I have always loved you and always will." He smiled and looked at her. She seems to feel better now.

Hiashi stood and searched for a mirror. When he found one he slowly walked back to bed and looked at Hinata. She was excited and looked helplessly reaching for the mirror. He is really worried to let Hinata see herself like this, for it may take a big effect on her childhood and she may grow up feeling sorry for herself. But it has to be done. He smiled and placed the mirror down, took Hinata's veil from her face and felt sorry for her innocent child. He smiled, because this might be the last time that he can see Hinata's smile again. "Hinata, are you ready?" Hinata gave an excited nod and thought of Neji.

He gave the mirror to Hinata. She looked at her reflection and her smile faded. Her world stopped. She looked at her father, "Who is this… in the mirror?" her voice was trailed with shock and fright. "My daughter, that person in the mirror, is you." She put the mirror away, she screamed! He hugged his stunned daughter. 'So that is why I'm covered up like this! I can't believe this! But why?' Hiashi told Hinata everything, even though she wouldn't understand but he must. She listened well and was confused. There was too much information for her little mind. "I'm sorry, Hinata. I tried to protect you and your mother, but…" she felt his hug tightened and she hugged back. She shouldn't be angry at him, it wasn't his fault. That witch did this to them, but there's nothing she can do.

Hiashi felt small arms around him and felt that a weight was lifted from his shoulders. "I want you to know that I feel blessed to have you." She didn't quite understand but she thought that even though she looked this way, her father never left her. And for this she was content. She felt even lighter when she thought that Neji might treat her the same.

He felt something hot, and the source was Hinata's body. 'Is she having a fever from all this?' He looked at her, and saw that she was glowing. He was taken aback of what is happening to Hinata. She herself was confused and scared. She was terrified of what was happening to her. Hiashi didn't know what to do, he held on to Hinata, repeating her name to comfort her. "Hinata, Hinata…" not for long, the weird glow disappeared. Hinata perspired and breathed for air. She looked at her worried father to tell him that she was alright. But before she could speak he hugged her tightly.

"Hinata!" he almost cried for joy. Not only because she was alright, "Look at yourself." When she looked in the mirror, "father! There's another girl in the room!" Hiashi's sweat dropped. "No, Hinata. That's you." but also because the glow left a beautiful child in front of him. "But father, this is not me. I'm ugly." She touched her face and it was smooth. Her skin was pure white and her hair transformed from thick and frizzy to thin and silky strands. She took off her gloves and adored her hands. "Father, what happened?" "I don't know but somehow the witch's spell became weak and vanished." He stood and carried Hinata, "we should celebrate!" He disturbed the elders in their sleep. He brought the good news, while the elders were grumpy but somehow happy for them. They told him that it's time to rest, "and Hiashi, we must observe for further changes. Don't assume yet." He apologized and walked out of the room.

"Well, Hinata, this is good news right?" she gave a nod, but yawned at the same time. "Let's go back to bed. This is your last night to sleep in my room." Arriving at his room, he placed her beside him and kissed her forehead. 'My beautiful daughter, you look exactly like your mother.' Thinking of all that happened, he felt somewhat relieved and the worry in him was gone. He can sleep peacefully now every night.

It was morning and he was still lying on his bed. 'I woke up late'. He remembered what happened last night and a smile crept in his mouth. He faced Hinata but couldn't see her. He sat up and saw her standing as if she saw a ghost, her back facing him "Hinata, what's the matter?" He stood and walked closer. As he neared her his eyes were wide in shock. Hinata's arm returned to its ugly shade, "the curse is back," he said to himself but loud enough to be heard. "Hinata," he called but she never answered.

"What curse?" he heard a voice, but not Hinata's. It was Neji's. He was shocked. Then it was clear why Hinata acted like this. She was face to face with Neji, their eyes were locked. Horror was evident in her face. Neji looked at her in shock. He walked backwards and almost stumbled in a few steps. He whispered, "don't come near me, ever." Then the boy ran outside the room. Hinata, stunned, tears streamed down her cheeks. Hiashi looked at her and felt sorry. 'She lost her only friend.' He hugged her and cradled her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Hinata."

In a few months after that incident, Neji and Hinata never spoke and Neji would always avoid her, giving her the cold shoulders. Meanwhile Hiashi discovered that she will transform into her original self every midnight and turns back to her ugly form when the dawn breaks. They kept this as a secret with the elders.

On her third birthday, she approached Neji and gave him a cake, he took it, but threw it in her face. "I would never accept anything from you. You're ugly and you took my princess away from me." She held his hand, "but you told me… th-that you'll always be my prince?" she was nervous and deep inside hurt. She never got any remarks like this before. This was something new to her. "Stop it! If I knew what you looked like, I would have never said that." He gave a disgusting look and walked away. 'This is my worst birthday ever.' She ran and looked for her father, she hugged him and cried hard. Her little body was trembling.

Hiashi was surprised. "Why are you crying? It's your birthday." His clothes were stained with icing. "What happened? Why is there cake all over you?" she sniffed and looked away. "I… I stumbled while eating a cake." She lied. "Ha-ha! That seems like you. You're still my child after all." He hugged her. "Happy birthday." She sobbed. Knowing that her father will never leave her. And he is the only one that she can always turn to.

After a few days, Hinata played with the string that Neji gave her. A tear fell. She wasn't used to Neji ignoring her. And now she knew that her father and Neji would leave for their training, she's all alone. "Hinata." she looked and saw her father with a woman. She wondered. "This is your sensei, Kurenai. She will be your guardian, teacher and a friend while I am gone." They really are leaving me. Kurenai stepped closer to her, "Hello, Hinata. We will be good friends." She gave a hearty smile. Somehow, Hinata felt already attached to Kurenai sensei.

The next morning, she woke up and cried. Father and Neji left me. I'm all alone. When will they return? Kurenai came in and sat on the bed, "Don't cry, you're a big girl now. I will do everything to share my knowledge to you. Be a good girl, come. Let us eat breakfast, I cooked a very special meal." She looked at her sensei, "B-behind this… behind this v-veil is a monster! You should run away and leave me…" she broke into tears. "That's not a monster, that's just a little girl who is afraid of the world. You shouldn't fear yourself. Your father told me everything, and as I see it there is still hope. I'll do what I can to make sure you grow up strong and lovely." She smiled and invited her again to breakfast.

Hiashi trained with Neji. "Neji, what you did to Hinata, that was not what I expected from you." Neji just stared at him. "I don't care. She's not Hinata." "If you continue this hatred towards her, what will happen if the two of you meet again?" Neji just looked at him and said nothing. 'I despise her.' Together they trained.

Years passed and Neji became strong mentally and physically. Hinata changed into a lady of grace and power, but not that strong because she always held back. Hinata was drinking tea with Kurenai. She drank gracefully, not disturbed by the veil covering her face. 'She grew beautifully,' Kurenai commented. 'But I can sense sadness in her.' "Did father send a message on when he's coming back?" startled, Kurenai only shook his head.

Hinata looked outside the window. The day was peaceful. "I miss father…" Kurenai nodded. 'But what disturbs me most is my longing for him. Neji, when will I see you?'

"Neji! It's almost Hinata's seventeenth birthday. And our training is finally over, won't she be surprised to see us on her birthday? It's been fourteen years." he said while facing to a young man. 'Neji grew too fast, physically and in skills. You must be proud Hizashi, but his nature is not that friendly.' Neji just stared at him. "Whatever pleases you, old man." He chuckled. "Who's the old man!" he laughed, over the years they were like father and son.

But Neji never forgot about Hinata. He misses her, that's for sure. Every night, reminiscing about her makes his weary body and mind relaxed. He would just run his fingers through that string he picked up. He laughed at the memory. He would wonder what would she look like, was she now fat or just the same? He wouldn't wonder about her physical appearance, he wouldn't want to know about that. He liked her, even though she's her cousin, but he can't remove the anger he feels towards her.

It was dawn while they were preparing their belongings. "Neji, when we come back, please be nice to my little girl." He gave him a serious look. Neji just looked at him. "I'll try." 'I just can't do that. I'm sorry, my princess…'


	5. Wind

Kurenai was training Hinata at the back yard. Ever since she can activate her byakuugan, she was under vigorous training. The sun was intensely hot and both of them were catching their breaths. Beads of perspiration crawled on top of their skin.

"That was a good counter attack my dear, but it would have been much more effective if you wore ninja clothes, not those that wouldn't even let your skin breathe." She eyed Hinata's clothes, which were fully covering her body, showing no skin except for her pale lavender eyes.

"I'm sorry Kurenai sensei, but to wear those clothes would only give you defeat." She breathed and lunged forward, targeting her by the right shoulder. 'I can't show myself wearing normal clothing, it would scare people even the animals. I shouldn't wear those specially that Neji would be arriving any time soon.

"Oh? Is that so? Prove it then." She ducked her head which avoided Kurenai's kick in time. "Concentrate!" She focused and gave her sensei a blow. Kurenai nearly fell and stopped for air. She touched her stomach where it hurt. "Let's call it a day."

They sat on the floor, drinking refreshments served by the maids. "Aah…" Hinata gave a sound of relief. 'Training with her everyday keeps me on focus. It lets me forget certain things…" she stared at the horizon.

Kurenai looked at her, 'she's getting quite good, but not good enough.' "Hinata." startled, Hinata looked at her. "H-hai?"

Kurenai smiled, "You're not a child anymore. And your figure has changed, too."

A blush crept on Hinata's cheeks, "S-sensei! Th-that is…"

"That is just normal." She ended her statement for her. "I wonder how Neji looks. I think he's a fine man now, don't you agree?" she winked at Hinata, whose face became red.

"Yeah… I wonder about it, too. Also wondering if he's wondering about me."

Kurenai blinked. 'I have to make Hinata feel better. That Neji left without saying goodbye, he also left her with nothing to look forward to.' They just watched as the sun set.

It was late at night. Kurenai opened Hinata's door. She looked at the bed unoccupied. 'Where is she?' she saw the window open and two feet were hanging outside. She placed her head to look above, seeing Hinata lying on the roof with eyes closed. "Hinata! Get down here!" the girl almost fell in alarm. When they were in her room, Kurenai scolded her. "What were you thinking sleeping on the roof? Dangerous ninjas might attack you or take you away! Your father will kill me if that happens." She eyed her waiting for an explanation.

"I-I'm sorry… But that's just silly… That never happened since I started sleeping there."

"Of all the- sleeping? There? And which was when?"

Hinata eyed her for a moment, "Hmm… Since father left?"

Kurenai stared at her in shock. "What were you thinking? You were a small child since then? Anything could happen to you, you might be eaten by large birds if there were any!" Hinata looked at her feet while sensei was giving her the usual bickering, it was white. She wished her appearance would stay that way.

"I just couldn't sleep in my bed."

Kurenai stopped at this sudden reason. "Every time I transform into this, I am restless. I can only find peace below the stars, which were always there since I can remember. Every time I look at them, I remember my father." She stopped when she felt warm arms embracing her. "I'm sorry, I just wanted your safety. You wouldn't want me to die young, would you? Now that your father's coming home soon." They chuckled.

"Sensei, why were you here in the first place?"

Kurenai let go and picked up her bag. "I came with my old clothes and thought that you might try them on and see if they would fit you." She smiled and opened the bag.

"Wow! I've never worn any other clothes except for the one I usually… well always wear." Kurenai gave a laugh.

"They are old but I think they might suit you well. These were clothes from my teenage days." She reminisced, disturbed by Hinata's question.

"Why would you do something like this for me?" Hinata was somewhat sad but at the same time happy. Since no one ever thought of changing her clothes. She wears breathable clothes only at night, when she is altered.

Kurenai made her look at her with solemn eyes, "because I want to make you happy."

By this Hinata's spirit lifted and was happy. Glad that sensei was here from the beginning. "Th-thank you…"

"Oh come on, now." Mostly it was the truth, but part of it was from pity. "Let's try this. Oh this one's from my mom, she gave this to me when I was sixteen. Try this one."

Kurenai-sensei handed her a soft dress laced at the hem of the skirt and was spaghetti-strapped. Just looking at it was breath taking. It was the same color as sensei's eyes, crimson red. She blushed, "I-I think I'm not suited in this one."

"What are you thinking! Mom gave that because it will surely look good on me. Now because you're my student, it will surely look good on you." She smiled.

Hinata blushed more and now was uneasy. Thinking of the possibility that wearing this in daylight would send shivers to everyone. "But I can't wear this. They would hate me even more."

"Now, I wouldn't give something to hurt you, would I? You can wear them at night if you feel alone, 'cause you'll know that I'm there. Always."

Hinata felt somewhat secured and happy. "Okay. Thanks aga-" she was about to thank her when another garment was thrown at her face. "Wh-what?"

"Now that thing is better." She smiled.

Hinata was more perplexed. 'Better? What could she mean by better?' Observing the clothing, it was better. It was soft and white, and with sleeves, but short nevertheless. The length of it ended by the calves but what shocked her was the slit from both sides. It started from the upper thigh, which would show part of her butt on every movement. She blushed deep red. "S-sensei! B-Better?" she looked at her in horror.

She looked where the problem was and chuckled at her innocence. "I forgot, shorts are included." She handed her the pair and saw her student's face lifted.

"Wow, this looks refreshing!" the pair of shorts were knee length but it looked like it won't fit her. It's stretchable. "Is this what other ninja girls usually wear?"

"Yeah, my mom made that for my graduation. Nice, huh?"

Hinata was silent. 'I wish I had a mom.' And then brightened when she thanked her. Kurenai was pleased.

"These were the only clothes I find suitable for you in my closet. I'm happy that you're glad." She smiled and left hugging her and bid goodnight.

Hinata was happy. She never expected this. She was curious and tried the crimson dress. It fitted her well and was uncomfortable on how the dress hugged her body. Her sensitive curves showed, her milky back was bare and her bosom was party exposed. She sweat-dropped, "I think sensei would look better in this." She thought that she might wear this on her first date, it would totally make the lucky guy nervous. She chuckled at the thought. She then undressed and tried the white one. This was softer and cooler, breathable and it hugged her body perfectly. She looked in the mirror and saw her legs, quite exposed. Quickly she wore the gartered shorts, and it was lavender. It was a perfect match. Now she looked like miss Haruno Sakura's imitation dress, but as she looked at it, hers was better. She undressed and noticed the sky has turned orange. It's almost dawn. 'I never noticed the time passed in sense's visit. I should wear my under cover gown." Again, she chuckled.

Opening her drawer, white garments were there, all the same outfits. She got one hanger and placed it neatly on the bed. She first bathed and after that dried herself up. She first wore the linen pants, it was like a pajama but softer. Then her usual long sleeved shirt, it was starting too fitting for her. Her flat stomach and curves were obvious. 'I need to adjust these.' Then she fitted her white gloves which smoothed softly on her skin with ease. She looked outside and waited for sunrise. She can feel the wind on her body, so she jumped towards the roof and felt the breeze.

Across the woods, Neji swiftly ran through it. With his speed no one can catch up with him. He was invincible. "The gate of Konoha!" with all his strength he pushed himself to the limit. He should win this race with that old man. 'If I don't…"

_Flashback_

"_Hurry!" it was all his mouth can produce. Hiashi was very excited to see her daughter._

"_Why hurry when the one you're looking forward to is not worth being with."_

_Hiashi stared at him, grim. "I have put up with your attitude for these years, but this I can't take." His voice was seriously deadly. "I won't accept any apology." He stared at the young man. "A deal will be more enlightening."_

'_I wasn't going to anyway.' "Fine, then. What will it be?"_

"_We race down to Konoha by foot using all your capabilities." He eyed his nephew. "If you lose,"_

"_If I lose?" he swallowed a large lump on his throat, not liking the outcome of this bet._

"…_well it's nothing big really." He turned around, his back facing him. "You just sleep… every night for the rest of your life."_

_He gave out a sigh of relief. He was proud, "No challenge in that! You even call that a bet? And what if you lose?" _

_His uncle just smirked. "Nothing happens. This is my deal to start with, right? My deal, my rules." _

_'That's unbelievable!' his mind was clouding, but he wouldn't fear him. Uncle is just playing with me. "Alright. I'll surely win, anyway."_

"_We'll see. And oh, remember_... _Every night… In her room, of course." A twisted smile crawled in his lips. He heard a loud thump on the ground. He turned around and saw Neji sitting on the ground, disheveled with shock in his face. He gave a smirk and started the race. He stopped a few yards ahead and shouted, "Word of honor!" then left Neji dumbstruck._

_End of flashback_

Minor scratches were marked on his strong but delicate skin. 'A whole night of fatigue is more tolerable than sleeping in her room! I can do this. I just have to concentrate.' He entered the high gates of Konoha and speedily jumped through buildings making the shortest of shortcuts, if it was even possible. It was almost the crack of dawn. He saw the manor a few blocks more. With intense speed and concentration he finally reached the manor. Just a few feet away from the gates, he suspiciously eyed for his uncle, which was no where in sight. He concentrated chakra on his feet to walk towards the top of the tree. The breeze was perfect. 'Home sweet home. And he's out of sight! Heh! That old man, maybe he's eating something on the way nearby.' He viewed the village, he missed it terribly. Somehow he felt like not going inside the house. He stared at it. 'Nothing changed.'

'It's time for the champion to take his royal bath, anyway.' he thought relaxing himself.

He was about to rush inside the gate and win the bet when something caught his attention. Someone was standing on the roof! It's an impostor! He quickly jumped down branch to branch feeling slightly worried. He jumped at a tree and stealthily walked around the terrace to closely see who it was. He used the window to climb upon and gazed at the impostor. 'What the..!' he was speechless! There in front of him stood a girl, few years younger than him. She was the most beautiful sight he ever saw. The wind blew gently on her face. It seems as if she was floating and feeling the air around her. Her gentle eyes were closed exposing those curled thick lashes. Her milky skin glowed under the faint daylight. Her body was wrapped in white clothing, and take note completely wrapped, but nevertheless it somehow awakened something inside of him that he never felt before. Her curves were naturally blessed. her hair, blown by the wind, was long and silky. It brought out the pale color of her skin. Her features were intoxicating. His heart beat faster.

Hinata enjoyed the moment and wished it would never end. She felt like flying and the wind was caressing her face smoothly. Uneasiness was slowly growing inside of her. She can sense that someone is powerful is nearby. She was about to open her eyes and face at the strong aura when she suddenly felt discomfort. "Oh no!"

Neji avoided blinking just to absorb every bit of her. He noticed that she was getting uneasy and was about to hide but his eyes tell him otherwise. He stiffened and saw her glow. "What's happening?" he whispered. He felt the urge to help her. He was about to run and help her when someone grabbed his legs harshly and pulled him into the room from the window that he was standing. It was unexpected so the fall was painful. Speechless, Neji blinked in surprise at the person in front of him.


	6. Chat

Neji stared in disbelief, his mouth half open.

"Who's the old man now? Huh, Neji?! Ha-ha-ha...!" Hiashi proudly stood there and laughed at him. He helped the boy stand up who was massaging his lower back from the pain of the fall. "You didn't have to do that, you know. You could have just poked me." He said with irritation for the old man's immaturity.

"Well, where's the fun in that? And don't you dare forget our deal." He swiftly turned serious now.

_Bothersome man, what a pain. I can't believe I lost._ He thought, disappointed. Suddenly alarmed, he forgot about the girl. He hurriedly stepped on the window and climbed to look for her. It was pretty hard to see since the sun's rays were hurting his eyes.

While Neji was hopelessly looking for her, Hiashi was about to pull his leg again when someone powerfully hugged his back. He turned around to see who it was and his expression froze with soft eyes.

"Hinata!" They hugged one another. Hinata can't hold back the tears anymore, it has been fifteen years. She soaked her father's shoulders wet from tears. He pulled away to observe her now teenage daughter. "My, Hinata, how you've grown! Unbelievable. You're tall! You're hair, its long! And you're very pretty, you're a lady!" He hugged her again tightly with a smile on his face, "You look just like your mother. I've missed you so."

Hinata, trying to breathe from her unstoppable tears, had hard time speaking. "I-I w-wa-wanted t-to s-see-see you-you so b-ba-ba-badly!!! F-Father!!!"

He chuckled and was glad to see his only daughter raised healthy and lovely. "You're hug surprised me back there, you have a strong hold. We should train together."

"I w-would love that." She smiled and her tears started to tone down. Her face very red from crying.

"Oh, I want you to meet someone." Hiashi remembered Neji. He saw the boy's legs on the window shifting his foot impatiently. _What is he up to?_

"W-wait." She kept her hair neatly and wore her veil.

_She's gone. Damn. How am I going to find her? Maybe it was just an illusion. It's been years since I saw a girl, a beautiful for one. Anyway, if she's real, I know she's just around the corner. It's getting hot. _He finally gave up and was about to go back inside when he felt a poke on his calf. He raised a brow with a straight face, _okay, I believe that was his finger poking me just about now. _He swiftly jumped back in without any efforts and looked at the person in front of him.

"What now-?" He couldn't finish what he was about to say when beside his uncle was a slender girl in white, face covered with a lacy veil and eyes pale like his also stared with surprise.

Long…

…long…

…silence.

She experienced flashbacks from her childhood in that awkward moment.

"_My princess." _

"_It's only temporary, but if I have enough money I'll buy a pair of bracelets." _

Her old habit didn't go away, she shifted her eyes down and placed her gloved hand on her lips. She blushed as she felt that Neji was still staring at her. Happiness flowed inside of her, _Neji you're back! How are you? I want to show you many things. Now we can train together. _Her eyes still puffy. She thought of pleasant things, her friend is back.

"_Don't come near me, ever." _

"_I would never accept anything from you." _

A jolt struck inside of her. She remembered. _Neji you were cruel. You didn't speak to me, or even looked at me back then._ She had the courage to lift her eyes and looked back at him. Her eyes were stinging again.

Hiashi broke the silence. "Look at you two, all grown up. I'll see what's for breakfast." He whispered something to Neji before going down. _"Be nice, Neji."_

His uncle's warning woke him up from his reverie. _Those eyes, definitely it must be her. And those clothes wrapping the same way as before. _He sneered, "How nostalgic, princess. I see you haven't changed one bit." With a hint of sarcasm he gave her a cold stare.

An indication of hurt can easily be recognized in her eyes. The way it moves and the wetness of it.

"I don't need your drama right now, I'm tired."

Her eyes darted at him. She can't believe what she heard. _Is this real? He thinks I'm doing all this because I intentionally want to?_

He leaned on the wall, never taking his gaze off her. "I admit, I never thought someone with your looks can have a body like yours." He grinned deviously and watched her head to toe. "When can I see it?"

_Someone with my looks? He's insulting me. How cruel! And my body, he wants to see it? Now he's a pervert! _She stared dumbstruck in disbelief.

A low chuckle was coming from the boy, _look at her getting all nervous. She's still the same. _"Oh, dear Hinata, you were always fun to tease."

In a split second his face was now an inch close to the surprised girl. She didn't even saw the movement with her own eyes. His face not clear behind the veil, she can feel him staring strongly at her. She had the feeling that she wanted to touch him, the boy he used to play with a long time ago. His manly features have developed; it doesn't look soft and plump like before. He wore black clothes, all dirty from the trip. _This close_ _to him, my clothes might catch fire from the burning sensation that I feel. _

"That's what I liked about you, you know?" His voice teased her awake.

She was motionless, small breaths came out of her mouth. The only thing showing her emotions were her eyes. He yawned and moved back. He can smell that breakfast's being prepared. _This "be nice" thing is making me hungry. _"I'm starving, it's time for breakfast, my lady." He taunted her and bowed down like a gesture of a servant.

"Y-you go… ahead." She looked away and hesitantly walked to the window, for he might do something conniving again. She needed fresh air!

_Oh? Her voice is still adorable, the stuttering didn't completely disappear, too. Or is she just tense because I went too far? _He amused himself. He wanted to tease her more, but he didn't have the energy to. He watched her with the corner of his eye. "As you wish. I'm looking forward to tonight." _I'm thankful I lost to that old man. _Then he went straight down for breakfast.

_Tonight?! _Her face in fear, she looked back at the door where the boy had been. _What is he planning now?_

_Yes! Tonight! I'll make her feel very uncomfortable that she'll be the one who'll want to change rooms, not me. And I won't have to break the deal. Neji you're a genius._

"Neji, where's Hinata? Breakfast is ready." Hiashi asked Neji as he finished the preparations.

_Baby fox printed plates with matching table cloth? Bibs? _"What is this, a children's party? I'm not eating in that table." He walked away to find a decent restaurant to eat without these ridiculous and unnecessary decorations. He suddenly felt a strong chakra. He turned around seeing his scary uncle in a… cute fox apron???

"You know Neji, I missed a lot of her birthdays and I'm making up to it now."

_Sigh. _He turned back and pick up the weird bib. _Amusing._

"Where's Hinata? I told you be nice to her." He warned the now gloomy young man.

"I did play nice." Unconsciously he wore the bib while remembering how nervous Hinata was. He laughed inwardly. This raised his spirits a little, just the thought of her.

_I doubt. _"Well, did you tell her about the bet? That you lost and that you had to sleep in her room every night?"

With a grin, "Absolutely."

-At the breakfast table-

As usual, Hinata didn't eat much for breakfast. But she enjoyed the simple preparation made by her father. "Wow, father, this is like a birthday party." Her eyes gleamed with joy. She was like a child. She looked at Neji, he was eating silently. _He looks like he's not in the mood_. She noticed something different, _a bib? _She snorted. Neji looked at her in wonder.

"What's with you?" He asked. Hinata, embarrassed, just kept on eating.

The day went on and Hinata tried to avoid the young man, but how can he avoid someone she can't even see? She just continued her daily routines with Kurenai-sensei. After the training, they had a little chat.

"Well?" Kurenai looked at her distractively.

"Well what, sensei?" She doesn't like where this topic's heading.

"You know, now that you've met Neji, how do you feel?" She hoped for a romantic answer. It would be nice for them to fall in love quickly so that Hinata would be free from this curse. "Was there a… spark?" She teased her student.

Was she supposed to feel something? It's crazy, how can she, to a boy who rejected her. "There was a spark alright, a spark of anger if that's what you mean."

The teacher just laughed. She would take pleasure in watching what might happen. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

After the uneasy talk about Neji, she resigned to her room to clear her head. She can't wait for midnight. She wanted to feel the cold breeze and just relax. She's thinking of wearing her teacher's dress, just for tonight. No one would see her anyway. She undressed and took a nice hot bath.

Neji arrived late in the evening. He roamed around the village to see what's new. He also looked for the girl. _I'll find her. _He lazily lay on the living room sofa and hoped to get a nap when someone threw him a bag. He sat up and had a dangerous look on his face, then it was just his uncle.

"Don't give me that look. A deal's a deal. Go to her room, sleep there not here." He commanded. _Everything should work out before she turns eighteen. Neji just cooperate. _"Or I'll kill you."

"I didn't forget the deal." _I'll get this over with, so that I'll have a room of my own. _He picked up his bag and went up the stairs. As he walked through the hallway, he remembered. _Hinata's room was this one_. He almost knocked, until a plan appeared in his mind.

It was almost midnight and Hinata was choosing between the red dress or the ninja-like one. When she thinks about it, Kurenai-sensei pops in her mind with a wink. Sigh, _oh sensei. _She chose the red one, since this was a tough day, she should wear something that will make her feel better. She carefully wore the dress and looked in the mirror. _It doesn't look good with the color of my skin. _She combed her frizzy hair and waited for midnight. **Swish. **She felt a presence, but where? She was alert, she looked around the room. She activated her byakugan and inspected the area. And she can see, there was someone just below her window. It looks like that person was trying to climb he's way in. _It's a thief!_ _He's carrying some sort of bag. _She stealthily walked to the window and prepared for an attack, her hands in position. _This is my first fight, what should I do?_ Then the thief had penetrated the room in an instant. They locked eyes.

"_Neji!" _She froze, _of all times!_

Neji was stunned, he hadn't expected what he just saw. He dropped his bag. "You… My girl."

…"Huh?"


	7. Feelings

'Your what?'

She looked at her hands and it was pleasantly pale. _Its midnight! Because I was distracted I didn't notice my transformation. _She slowly walked backwards hiding in the shadows, still locking eyes with Neji.

Neji was shocked, _this is… surreal. _"Don't…!" He shouted as she was stepping away. Neji surprised himself with this abrupt command.

Hinata froze, she was really nervous and frightened. No man other than father has ever seen her like this, and of all times why Neji and why now?! _What should I do? _She covered her lower face trying to be unrecognized by Neji. _Think, think._

_Idiot! Are you trying to scare her away? _"… I mean, don't leave." He forgot all about his conniving plan. He stood there thinking of a way to be with her without scaring her away. _THINK!! Stupid old man, being with him for so long, I didn't have any experiences with women, not one! _He stood there calmly but inside he was nervous.

Hinata's face was washed red. She can't believe this could happen while wearing this dress. _Ughhhh…. _She can see that Neji is somewhat gazing on her, it was like Neji was looking at her naked body. _I feel so bare with this dress. This is not the kind of relaxation that I had in mind._

He composed himself, stood straight and relaxed. "I'm sorry to have frightened you." He reached out his hand seemingly asking for hers. "My name is Neji, Hyuuga Neji." He looked her in the eye, trying not to be distracted.

"I… I'm…" Only muffled sounds were produced since she didn't free her hands from her mouth. _He'll recognize my voice._

'Hi Neji, by the way it's me Hinata.'_ AH!! No way in hell I'm introducing myself!_

"Come again?" He moved closer, but it only made her move back. "Don't be frightened." He can't make a mistake now. "Can I see your face, please?"

_What's with this politeness? Please? _It made her shiver. She was hoping for Kurenai sensei to barge in again, _now would be the perfect time sensei, _she prayed.

_I can't take this anymore_, his impatience grew and made him do what he was avoiding to do. He walked aggressively closer and cornered the girl in the room where the moon's light landed. _I don't care what I do, as long as you can't run away from me._

She felt the wall against her back. Hinata didn't expect this at all! She's trapped as Neji's arms are stretched blocking her sides. "P-Please no." She was frightened. _I don't want to be discovered, not now. _

"How can I understand you when you're covering your face, my lady?" He's starting to get impatient and annoyed. "Please tell me your name." Now that he was closer to her, inches closer in fact, he can smell her hair. Quite familiar but he can't point out where he smelled this scent before. He stared at her hand, _smooth, fragile, and shivering…_Her shoulders were bare, it made him want to do something, but resisted it. _Damn. _"Look if you don't want me to do something rash, show your face." He said with a hint of demand. He was starting to perspire. _God it's hot._

_I'm scared, scared. I won't show my face! _Tears began falling. _Why…_

He can't contain himself any longer. "That's it! I asked politely not once, but twice and still you won't give in. I have no choice."

Hinata's eyes bulged in alarm. _Why is he like this?_

He grabbed both of her arms trying to move them away gently from her face, but it didn't budge. "I guess I have to use force, my lady. Forgive me then" He added strength and her hands were still refusing to part from her face. He added more force. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite you." He struggled but enjoyed the thought of biting her.

_Can't… hold much longer. _Her hands were starting to wear out_. What big, strong hands Neji has. _Finally her hands gave in, her face was exposed but with a sudden rush of panic…

_Finally! _But before he can see her face, he felt a sudden push on his lips, it was soft and warm.

_There's no choice, if I fight him surely he will counter back and there's a big chance he'll see me. This is my last resort. _She closed her eyes shut. He's still holding both of her hands, unmoving. _He seems to be in shock. I think I am as well… This feeling…_ She can feel her hands being slowly released and she was free. She can run away,_but why_… She can't pull away. He returned her attack and she was being drowned by this unknown sweetness. Her heart was pounding and it felt good. She felt his hand touching her hair.

Now it's his turn, he was trapped by her. He didn't see this coming. As her hands were finally free, all he saw was what he actually felt. It was so sudden and he, too, was drowned. He closed his eyes, he never kissed a woman before, but he unexpectedly acted on instinct. Like he knew what he was doing. All he knew was… it felt surreal.

"OW!!!"

When he opened his eyes the girl was jumped out of the window. She left a souvenir, "Great, a bleeding lip." But he grinned.

She jumped out of the window and ran as fast as she could not knowing where to go. "What was I thinking! And what was he doing in my room from the first place!" Her face was crimson red. She had to bit him when he was moving too fast and while she was deeply suffocated by him. She stopped when she knew she was far enough from the manor. _Pant, pant. _She leaned on the tree, holding down her chest and breathing for air. _The sky is so beautiful. _And the kiss instantly appeared on her mind. She blushed again and her heart was pounding. "I can't do this anymore… I… I…" She walked back and forth. She stopped, her eyes were feeling hot. "Why did I cry when she called me 'my lady'?" She sat on the grass, cradling herself. She sniffed. _I guess I don't like it when he uses it on other girls. _Then she laughed silently. _"_That's silly, I'm jealous of myself."

Sigh. "But that's what I felt." She stood up and walked back home. "I only want him to see _me_." Now that it seems Neji has fallen for the beautiful Hinata, she was somehow feeling down. _I better visit sensei and tell her everything._

The next morning, Neji was sleeping outside. He fell asleep after looking for her all over the town. And Hinata couldn't sleep at all at her sensei's place. So before dawn, she bid goodbye and went back home just in time for her to take a hot bath and dress accordingly. She went down from her room to have breakfast when he saw Neji. _Didn't father give him a room? I better not disturb him. _She looked away and blushed. _ I can't even look at him! _She sat and ate.

Neji opened his eyes. "What the…" he looked around. _I guess I fell asleep. I was running all over town to look for her. _He got used to sleeping outside that his body didn't ache. He smelled something. He scratched his back and felt something mushy. "Nice, pretty nice."_Crap_. He stood up and saw Hinata silently eating breakfast. And suddenly he felt energized.

"Why didn't you wake me from my slumber, princess?" He yawned and looked at her, with a cunning smile.

A chill went down her spine. H_e even has the energy to play around at a time like this._She continued eating without daring to look at him.

_Oh the silent treatment? Interesting. _He walked towards the table and stood in front of the table opposite her.

_What's that smell._She looked up and saw Neji and hurriedly looked away_. Thank god for this veil_, her red face was always concealed_. What is he up to? _

"Am I an eyesore to you?" He enjoyed teasing her. She still remained cute after all these years.

"… I… I-I don't know." She stood up and briskly walked away. Like with a mind of its own, her hand touched her lips. _My first kiss._ She can't seem to get the kiss out of her mind. Her giddy feeling turned to guilt when she remembered what he did to Neji's lip. "I think it served him right."

"I smell that bad?" I should take a bath, then I can tease her more, then she'll tell that old man that she can't stand being with me and that equals to me being a free man. He smiled happily and winced. He touched his lip, the wound was not yet completely healed. And he just smiled some more.

That afternoon.

"Boring." He was just roaming around the manor with nothing to do. _Where did she went to? _He was itching for something to amuse him. But his object of amusement was nowhere to be found. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice. He followed the voice which led him to the gate. He saw Hinata and hid himself. "Why am I hiding?" He asked himself. He looked at her again and now she was giggling. He looked carefully,_she's talking to someone. _"Ah, must be Kurenai." He walked away slowly. _Why am I sneaking around?! _He thought in disbelief.

"So, wanna eat ramen? I know this great place where they make the best ramen in Konoha!"

He halted, looked back,_byaakugan_Behind the gate, he saw a boy in his late teens, with blonde hair and a stupid smile on his face._Definitely a boy's voice._ _What is Hinata doing? Why is he talking so casually with her and more importantly who is this guy?!_He marched forward and acted cool, but a feeling he never felt before surged in him.

She giggled again, "Oh, I'd like to but- " Her sentence stopped when she felt a dark aura. Next thing she knew Neji was beside her. shock The cheery atmosphere became ominous. "N-Neji, what are you doing here?" She had the courage to ask.

Neji looked at her and smiled, then looked back at the idiot in front of him with a smirk. "Who's this punk?" without taking his silent eyes off of him.

"N-Neji this is-"

"This punk's name is Uzumaki Naruto." He butted in. "And who the hell are you?"

_Naruto, huh? _He grabbed Hinata's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Ah!" She covered her mouth after the sudden reaction and this made her blush.

Naruto looked at Neji's hand and pointed at it, moving backwards and almost stumbled, "A-Ah!! W-W-What are you doing?!"

"This?" He chuckled. "It's just how it goes." He acted coolly. "Cause I… am her only prince." He stared at him and Naruto stared back confusingly. He somewhat felt like an idiot, _what am I saying?_ "N-Now leave you punk!" And he immediately shut the gate in front of his face. He was shocked by his actions.

Sigh. He removed his hand and went off. Hinata was stunned. _What was that about? Poor Naruto-kun. _She touched where Neji's hand had been. _His fingers are long, they almost reached my bellybutton. _She was placing her hand at the side of her waist, comparing her hand to his.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH A GUY LIKE HIM?!"

She almost fell down to the ground, good thing she had the gate for support. "W-WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING!!" Jeez, it was like her soul was sucked out of her. _Did he came back just to scare me to death?! _She composed herself while removing the dust out of her white garment.

Neji was surprised in Hinata. "I-I…" _She shouted… at me? _For the first time, he didn't have anything to say back at Hinata. He wasn't expecting this at all. But his feelings got the best out of him. He marched towards Hinata and angrily said, "Were you enjoying that? Huh?"

This is the first time she had seen him like this. _What is this? Jealousy? _Confused, but she can't help feeling happy about it all the same. And she remembered her conversation with sensei last night.

_Sensei's face was in total shock. "What?! Seriously? You weren't just dreaming and ran here?"_

"_No, I'm sure of it. __**It**__ really happened." She can't help blushing with just the memory of it. There was silence. 'What is she thinking? Is she going to tell father?' And a thought struck her, 'I just kissed my cousin!' Now she felt really awkward and ashamed._

_Kurenai thought of the curse and excitedly asked her, "Did something strange happened after that? Did you feel something weird or were there changes?"_

"_Huh?" 'What is she talking about?' "Uhmm, none. Nothing that I knew of."_

_The teacher felt tired all of a sudden, "I guess it wasn't strong enough." She was more like talking to herself but Hinata heard it. "What's not strong enough, sensei?"_

_Kurenai, alarmed, just covered it with a new topic. "Oh, but Hinata, you shouldn't have bitten his lip! Poor Neji, how can he eat? Talk? Laugh?" 'This is exaggerating it but I hope it works.'_

_Now Hinata felt guilty, "I-I… It was on impulse. I never meant to hurt him. What should I do? It's all my falut!" She was really worried now, just thinking of his perfect lips, and then again blood rushed on her face._

_Kurenai sweat dropped. 'Gullible as always.' Then smiled while saying, "Now, Hinata, there's one thing you can do."_

"_Huh? Really? Tell me!"_

"_Heal it." With that, she just smiled and hoped for her reaction._

"_Heal? How?"_

"_Well, I don't know…" she turned off the light and went back to bed, covering herself with a blanket. "…with love." She was getting sleepy and just blurted out what comes into her mind._

_Meanwhile Hinata just sat there dumbstruck and didn't understand it at all. 'Love?' She tried to wake her sensei up but her attempts were useless._

_End of flashback_

_Ughh_… Now she's face to face with Neji. _This somehow brings back memories when they were young, but times have changed._ She looked at the wound on his lip, and it was still red.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there and look at me, princess?" This situation is familiar. He somehow calmed down just by remembering the past.

They were in silence. The mood of the atmosphere changed. The wind of the hot afternoon was unexpectedly chilly.

"You lied to me."

Hinata was surprised by what he said. "N-No, I would never." She looked away, embarrassed.

He looked at her. _She's still wrapped with those clothes, for all these years. _

Hinata felt his eyes were still focused on her. She can't take this silence. "If I knew what I looked like back then, I would have told you… sooner. Then Neji wouldn't hate me."

He felt guilt and anger. He was confused he didn't understand. His head ached. What was he supposed to answer? Suddenly he felt nervous. _Unbelievable! This is just like the last time!_

Hinata remembered Neji's lip and she looked at it. With her wrapped hand, she touched his lip with her finger gently. "Does it hurt?"

He felt something was revived in him. It was a refreshing feeling, "N-No…" He just stared at her. Why did he treat her like a monster in the past? He had no right. It was wrong. She must have suffered a lot. He wanted to hug her. Then he was awoken in his reverie. He grabbed Hinata's hand, he was about to say 'don't touch me' when he remembered this feeling. _Holding her hand…_

"_I must go now, my princess. Nature calls."_

He laughed inwardly at himself, how childish could he be? I liked her back then… but now, I don't know. Then something struck him out of this daydream. The wind carried a scent to his nostrils, _lavender._It came from Hinata. Then the sight of the girl from last night appeared on his mind. He let go of her hand. Now a thought came unto him,

"Where were you last night?"

* * *

AN: Phew!! Finally another chapter is up. Its been so long, sorry guys. I had to think of something good for this chapter, i hope this is good enough. xD 


End file.
